


Dealing With Disappointment [ART]

by march_hyde



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/march_hyde/pseuds/march_hyde
Summary: Art for Cap-IM BB 2019!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113
Collections: 2019 Captain America/Iron Man Big Bang





	Dealing With Disappointment [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dealing with Disappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513958) by [IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield). 



> This was my first ever Big Bang, and I’m so glad i got to collab with meeya! She was so nice and such an amazing writer, and i just loved this fic so much.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dealing with Disappointment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513958) by [IronSwordStarShield (SweetFanfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/IronSwordStarShield)




End file.
